


I Can't Forget the Time or Place Where We Just Met

by YigeLulu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Incest, Amnesia, Amnesia Dean Winchester, Amnesia Sam Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Makes Assumptions, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mutual Attraction, One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Shame, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stranger Sex, Top Sam Winchester, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 失忆, 授权翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigeLulu/pseuds/YigeLulu
Summary: Sam和Dean被诅咒了，他们从沙发上醒来时发现自己失去了记忆，并且认为他们是一对。在对周围环境探索了一番以后，他们很难把手从对方身上拿开了。但诅咒在做爱中途失效了。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	I Can't Forget the Time or Place Where We Just Met

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can't Forget the Time or Place Where We Just Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791617) by [alwaysthrowsscissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthrowsscissors/pseuds/alwaysthrowsscissors). 



> 作者的话：当他们开始时，男孩们是不知道他们的关系的。如果这让你觉得不舒服，请不要继续看下去。如果你激动地想要知道他们的反应，请看文吧。

正文

“你能不能别再玩那个该死的东西了？”Sam坐在沙发的另一头盯着他，笔记本的键盘被他敲得噼里叭啦响，就好像这东西冒犯了他似的。

“放心吧，我不打开它就不会有什么事。”Dean估摸着手中正在摆弄的那个做工精致的小木盒。他们是在一栋据说闹鬼的废弃屋子的地下室找到的。“你搞明白是什么了吗？你已经研究好几个小时了。”

“还没有，我发现你已经顺手把那些传说书丢在旁边了。”Sam脸上的贱表情加剧了。

“现在很晚了，我没办法再盯着那些陈旧的印刷物了。”他把最后一本放在腿上但没在看的书扔到茶几上，伸了个懒腰，“今晚就放弃吧，我们照计划去看闪灵。”Dean朝着电视机挥了挥手。

“不搞清楚这个盒子是什么，就这样把它放在身边，我真的不放心。”

Dean翻了个白眼，“你真是个死脑筋，不会有事的。来吧，Sammy，今天是上映三十周年纪念日，我们得献上我们的敬意。”

Sam叹了口气，把笔记本合上，用手揉了揉眼睛，“好吧，但你得把它调好。”

Dean咧嘴一笑，抓起三个必要的遥控器，在他买的错综复杂的电视系统上进入DVD模式。几分钟后，他们在不详的片头音乐和一望无际的山腰远景中，看着托兰斯一家驶向他们最终的厄运。Dean看了看自己的弟弟感到心满意足，手指漫不经心地沿着盒子雕刻的凹槽摩擦着。

***  
***

意识慢慢地从边缘爬了回来，赶走了梦境最后不连贯的画面。他的眼睛仍然紧闭着，慢慢地感觉到身下散发着温暖的气息。这让他的胸膛充满了舒适感。他觉得很舒服，很放松。随着大脑意识越来越在线，他注意到自己正在轻轻地上下起伏着，他能听见心跳声。他终于睁开了眼睛：一台电视机，停留在DVD菜单画面上，正在一遍遍循环着同样的音乐；茶几上放着一台笔记本电脑和几本书；还有，离他很近的地方，有一只肩膀和一条晒得黝黑的长胳膊。他正压在一个人身上。他到底在哪儿？他怎么会在这里？

他扶着那个不知名的胸膛，抬起头看向那个人的脸。他扬起眉毛，胃里猛然一震，吃了一惊。一个男人。一个英俊的男人。表情完全平静，长长的深色头发衬托着有型的、有点胡茬的下巴，美丽的粉色嘴唇因睡眠而放松，完美的鼻子，睫毛在脸颊上投下扇形的阴影，他心里突然想到的是他多想看看那双眼睛。接下来想的就是：这个人到底是谁？他试探性地把一只手放在那男人肩膀上，轻轻地摇了摇。男人的眼睛睁开了，有着惊艳的淡褐色，顿时惊讶得睁大了。

“你他妈是谁？”那个男人迅速起身把他推开，逼得他在沙发上向后挪。

“我，我是...我是...”大脑一片空白，什么也没有。“你是谁？”

男人脸上疑惑的表情替代了刚才冒出的防御性攻击的神色，“我...我想我不知道。”那个人低头看着自己，好像在寻找什么线索。“这都是什么？”男人的肚子上散落着一些木头的碎片。他也低下头，发现自己的衣服上也沾着一些碎木片。

“老实说，我完全不知道发生了什么。”他拂掉了木头，咬住下嘴唇感到不安。“我不认识你，我不知道我们在哪儿，我他妈连自己的名字都不知道。”恐慌开始向他的胸口蔓延。

“好了，冷静下来，我们来看看事实。我们醒来的时候...依偎...在沙发上，而且我们穿着睡衣。”男人说话的时候，那双有着长长手指的大手小心翼翼地把木头都收集起来，整齐地堆放在茶几上。

“嗯，朋友？”

“我不知道，”男人的脸颊染上了一抹俊俏的红晕，“我觉得更像是...一份吸引。比朋友更亲密的什么吧。”

“哦，是吗，一份吸引？”他笑了笑，“看到你喜欢的了？”

“是，我确实是这样，我想你也是一样。”男人向下指了指他的大腿。没错，他很硬。

“嗯，现在是早上。”他不好意思地说，用手摸了摸自己的短发，“不过，如果我说我不觉得你长得很帅的话，那肯定是在撒谎。”他得到的回报是更深的红晕和得意的笑容，露出了他冲动地想要亲吻的酒窝。

“也许我们是一对，发生了什么事情导致我们失去了记忆？”

这感觉很对。虽然他不知道这个人是谁，但他的话让他感到很放松，在他面前感到很舒服。如果他对这个家伙有这种深深的莫名其妙的依恋感，那么他们一定是恋人。“我们应该首先搞清楚自己是谁。我们肯定能在什么地方找到身份证。”

他环顾四周，看了看桌上足球桌、架子上的酒、皮质躺椅、贴在墙上写着齐柏林飞艇的海报。这个房间里没有钱包。他转向他的同伴，他的同伴似乎也得出了同样的结论。

“我们去看看房子的其他地方吧。”

当他们站起来的时候，他的目光在那个男人身上游走了好长一段时间，“我操，你真的很高。”他的语气暴露了他觉得这是多么性感。

“没错，我是很高。”当他终于站在那个性感巨人身边时，那个让他双膝微微发软的假笑又出现了。

“带路吧。”一旦那个人转过身去，他就下定决心要把他那恼人的老二勒死在裤腰带上。但看着对方宽阔的肩膀，劲瘦的腰和紧致的屁股，就意味着这份悸动短时间内不会消失了。

他们沿着像迷宫一样蜿蜒的走廊，走进一个摆满桌子和书籍的大房间。这通向另一个墙上挂了巨幅地图的房间，还有一个有金属栏杆的楼梯通往楼上。他看着身边这位新朋友的反应，他们两人脸上都露出了惊叹。

“这是什么地方？”

“我不知道。”他注意到了四周的荧光灯，唯一的自然光来自于靠近天花板的一个艺术装饰的小窗。他穿着袜子也能感觉到脚下瓷砖刺骨的冰凉，“我想我们可能是在某个又大又精致的地下室里。”

“是，我觉得你是对的。操，这会不会是防空洞？如果外面发生了什么大事那怎么办？”这家伙的声音听起来越来越恐慌。

“我们先不要想太多，”他尽可能地安抚道，双手在身前做了一个镇定的手势，“身份优先。来吧，我们先去找卧室。”

他们在大厅走来走去，终于找到了生活区。第一个房间很不起眼，除了几本书和一些唱片以外，没什么别的东西。他的同伴在床头柜上拿起了一个钱包并打开了它。

“是你，你叫Dean Winchester。”那个男人说着，把钱包扔给了他。

“Dean，嗯，这儿有你的吗？”

“没，而且床上只有一个枕头。我猜我们是分房睡吧？”

“也许是因为你打呼噜。”Dean揶揄道。

他的同伴翻了个白眼，“呆在这儿，我去看看其他房间。”

他翻开钱包看了看身份证，这就是他，但是这个名字没有像他想象中那样带给他任何回忆。这个名字对他来说就像那个高个子男人一样陌生。他对自己大声喊了几遍自己的名字，想要找到一点感觉。

“嗯，Dean，很高兴认识你，我是你丈夫，Sam。”那个人回来了，伸出手和Dean握了握。

“丈夫！我们结婚了？”Dean握着那只温暖的、带着老茧的手脱口而出。

“这是我，”Sam把身份证拿出来，“Samuel Winchester。”

“操，我怎么这么幸运，找到了一个愿意和我结婚的人。”Dean边说边检查着那张身份证。

“你在开什么玩笑？你需要去照照镜子，我才是那个幸运儿。”

现在轮到Dean脸红了，“Winchester，huh？不知道我们是用的谁的姓。”Dean开玩笑地推了推Sam的肩膀，回避了这份赞美。

Sam脸上的笑容很快被惊愕的皱眉所取代，打断了他们随意的调情，“这是什么鬼东西？”顺着他手指的方向，Dean发现墙上挂着几把巨大的枪。

“呃…也许是用来猎鹿的？”

“老天，但愿吧，我可不想是什么枪支爱好者。”Sam用手梳理着头发，紧张地笑着，“我想我们应该继续四处看看，弄清楚是怎么回事。”

Dean不情愿地点了点头，他不是真的想和他失忆的伴侣离开这张诱人的床附近。“好吧，你是对的。不过我想我还是先把衣服换好吧。”Dean把手里的身份证递还给Sam。

“好主意，我也去换。”Sam又给了他一个微笑，手指掠过Dean的手背，在拿到身份证之前短暂地停留了一会儿，然后离开了这个房间。

Dean甩掉了脊背上的刺痛，把他的灰色睡衣拉过头顶。他举起一只胳膊，嗅了一下腋窝。不是很糟糕，但是他想给人留下一个好印象，所以涂上了一点他找到的除味剂，并拿上了一件干净的汗衫。他看着镜子里的自己，整理了一下因为睡觉凌乱的头发，哈，这下好多了，这才是做人丈夫的料。他吸起脸颊，又换了几个角度照镜子，然后穿上汗衫，开始浏览另外的抽屉。法兰绒。好多的法兰绒和一些柔软的旧衬衫。他挑了一件红黑格子的厚衣服，穿上时Sam正好进来。

“你也是穿法兰绒吗？”Sam说着，整理了一下他蓝色格子衬衫的扣子。

“我们肯定是在建筑工地干活，抽屉看起来就像是L.L.bean的商品目录。”Dean被自己的玩笑逗笑了，他看着Sam，Sam的目光聚焦在他身上法兰绒的下方。Dean抓起一条牛仔裤，慢慢地把它套在平角内裤外面，Sam清了清嗓子，把重心换了只脚。Dean可能已经开始习惯看到那家伙脸上好看的红晕了。他还闻到了一股干净清新的古龙水味，这让他对Sam有了一阵强烈的情感波动，看来他不是唯一一个想给对方留下好印象的人。

“好了，我们到处去看看吧。”

他们对地堡的探索一点也不无聊，这不仅仅是因为Dean一直在吸引他所谓的丈夫的目光。他们发现了许多房间，里面有各种奇怪的设备。最令人不安的是，他们无意中发现了一个地牢，地上和墙上都是锁链和奇怪的符文，这促使Dean开了一个有关BDSM的古怪性玩笑，Sam紧张地咽了咽口水表示回应。当Dean的注意力被他们奇怪的住所吸引时，他也开始研究Sam。他的长腿，他强壮的身躯，他明显的胸肌，让Dean想要扑上去。很难把注意力集中在他们现在所处的困境上，他的心思常常游离到卧室里，设想着Sam能用那粉红色的嘴唇做些什么。

“我的老天，看看那个。”Sam赞叹地说。

“她真漂亮。”他们一走到外面，立刻被一辆黑色的复古汽车吸引了。

“上面说这是一辆Impala。”Sam走到驾驶室旁时注意到。他的目光在车上方与Dean的目光相会，其中的炙热让Dean心跳加快。

“没有听说过。”Dean中断了对视，打开副驾驶的门和Sam一起坐到了前排的座椅上。车里闻起来有皮革、汗水和一些铜制的东西混合的气味。这气味勾起了他的回忆，但却看不到任何画面。Sam正用双手抚摸着方向盘，Dean立刻想象着他对自己的老二做同样的事，他忍不住盯着看，舌头飞快地伸出舔湿嘴唇。Sam坐在车窗边，看起来很性感。当他调试仪表盘时脸上的微笑是那么强大、有控制力。但感觉还是有点不对劲。

“这感觉...怪怪的。”Sam说着，将注意力转移到了Dean身上。

“一点也不奇怪，你开车的样子看起来很棒，Sam。”我的天呐那些酒窝。“但确实有点不对劲。也许这不是我们的车？后面还有一整个车库的车。”

Sam慢慢地点了点头，“不过我们还是去看看后备箱吧，说不定能找到一些线索。”

“我仍然认为我们会找到安全帽和橙色背心。”

砰的一声打开后备箱，露出一个铺着毯子的舱口，要不是上面画着一个白色的巨大符文，那一定一点也不起眼。他们交换了一下眼神，Dean才伸手去打开舱门。枪支、砍刀、匕首、指节铜环，杂乱地散落在后备箱里。Sam慢慢地后退了几步。

“我们他妈的是什么疯子吗？”Sam有气无力地说道。

“我很确定那是一个榴弹发射器。”Dean用空闲的手擦了擦脸，似乎想要摆脱他所看到的东西。

“十字架和念珠？这玩意绝对不是用来打猎的。”

“我们一定是某种...义务警员...驱魔师？”Dean胡乱地猜测道。

“趁着还没人看到赶紧把它关上！”

Dean放下舱盖，把后备箱关上，“前提是这儿还有别的人。”

当天剩下的时间里，他们仔细清点了地堡，并试图对发现的笔记本电脑进行深挖。不幸的是，他们以前删除了搜索记录太过于勤奋了，所以他们能做的最好的是就是查清楚了堪萨斯州并没有被大规模杀伤性武器击中。现在他们不得不承认，他们要么是令人发指的杀人犯，要么是神秘隐蔽的怪人。

那天晚上，他们一起做晚饭，舒服地融入了彼此的空间，在厨房里他们找到一种节奏，就好像他们的身体知道该如何工作，如何在对方身边活动。从吃着意大利面的轻松聊天，变成喝着啤酒的深入交谈。长达几个小时的温情凝视和手的爱抚，让Dean心潮澎湃，他渴望更亲密，更多触摸，和随意的亲吻。

“等一下。”他们结束了一晚上的交谈，Sam把Dean一个人尴尬地留在了他的房间里。但他很快就回来了，胳膊下夹着一个枕头。

“你要搬过来吗？”Dean调侃道，他把枕头从Sam身上拽过来，用枕头打了他一下，然后扔在旁边的床上。

“好吧，在我们决定分开睡之前，我想看看我能不能应付你那双古怪的不安分的腿。”Sam拽着Dean的衣服将他拉近，Dean的目光在那漂亮的淡褐色虹膜之间飞舞，来到Sam粉色的嘴唇上。上帝，这最好不是在做什么梦。

“你才是那个有长腿的人，你可能有什么毛病。”他喃喃地说，一边用手臂搂着Sam的腰，感觉胸口的热度在上升。

“是啊，但你是罗圈腿，这可能是一场灾难。”Sam的脸凑得非常近，以致于Dean能感觉到他的呼吸掠过了他的嘴唇。一阵紧张而兴奋的颤栗传遍了他的全身。他们显然已经结婚了，但他却像个小女孩一样紧张不安。他知道他应该把注意力都集中在他们现在都该死的记不起任何事情的事实上，但他想要的是——

当那双完美的嘴唇毅然地贴上他的嘴唇时，所有的念头都逃离了Dean。他热情地回吻着他，感觉自己从头到脚都迸发出兴奋的快感。他们有一种同步性：在同一时刻张开嘴，舌尖相遇、滑动、探索；Dean的一只手伸进Sam的头发里，感觉他的头在他的掌心中倾斜；当Sam开始对他的衣服又拉又拽时，Dean顺从地接受了。Dean对他们的关系毫不怀疑。他的身体在回应，Sam的嘴唇、舌头和触摸唤醒了他，仿佛他们之前做过几十次这样的事。他的大脑可能忘记了，但他的身体知道这是对的，就像回家了。Sam就是家。

Dean气喘吁吁地退开，“我能脱你的衣服吗？”

“你想对我做什么都可以。”Sam轻声细语地说，胸膛贴在Dean身上重重地起伏着。

“我的天，这真是太刺激了。你...”Dean把Sam拉到床边，解开蓝色法兰绒的扣子，脱掉它，然后将Sam的汗衫拉过他的头顶。他的话语被Sam健美的身材打断了，“哇...真的是...Sam。”他妈的今天早上他们为什么要穿好衣服离开卧室。

Sam咧嘴咬着下嘴唇笑了笑，拽着Dean的T恤把它脱了下来。Dean按着他的胸口把他推倒在床上，衣服全部扫到地上。当Dean跪在他上方时，Sam用一只占有欲极强的手摸着他的肚子，经过他的胸口，滑向他的脖子，托着他的下巴，感受他的肌肤，脸上的表情就像从没见过别人的身体一样。

“你真美，Dean。”他喃喃地说。

Dean颤抖着，同时又觉得过于炙热了。他又深深地吻了Sam一下，然后低头急忙地解开Sam牛仔裤的扣子，拉下牛仔裤，露出勉强能容纳Sam勃起的四角内裤。Dean舔湿了嘴唇，匆忙地把裤子和袜子都脱下。Sam用手肘支撑着向后移了一点，目光跟随着Dean的每一个动作。

“把衣服都脱了。”Sam声音中的下流沙哑让他猝不及防，突然使他有点不自在。“你的全部我都想看。”

这还需要犹豫吗？Dean用大拇指勾住腰带，慢慢地把内裤脱了下来，享受着来自Sam的不耐烦的抱怨。他发硬的老二弹出来，内裤被他扔到了地上，他看着Sam的眼睛，双手放在臀部上，挑了挑眉。

Sam脸上的表情确实非常鼓舞人心，嘴巴微张，眉毛几乎扬到发际线，压抑着心中的渴望，他盯着Dean的阴茎，胯部似乎是本能的摇摆着。

“马上过来，快点。”Sam咆哮着，而Dean不需要被告知第二次了。一躺到Sam身边，他的嘴就被Sam的封住了，Sam用力地、饥渴地吻着他，咬着他的下嘴唇，像一个精神错乱的人一样吮吸他的舌头。他贪婪而肆意，Dean也以同样狂野的劲头迎接他，回吻着他就像今天是世界末日前的最后一日。

他的阴茎抽搐着，顶端渴望地流出了些许前液。他伸手隔着内裤揉着Sam的老二，当他感觉到内裤湿润了时，他的胳膊也感受到了一阵兴奋的震动。他把手从裤腰处伸进去，手指环绕住Sam的柱身。妈的，他真的很粗大而且感觉完全可口，他炙热的呼吸传进Dean嘴里，因为Dean滑动着他的老二而轻声呻吟。

“天呐，我想操你，可以吗？”Sam呻吟着，湿热的嘴唇贴在Dean的耳边，胳膊环抱着他在他的背后四处游走。Dean的胃猛地往下一沉，就像一步下了两级台阶。他不知道自己平时是不是也做下面那个，但他很肯定现在他一点儿也不在乎。

“我太他妈想要了，Sam。”他试图保持声音上的镇定，但他的心因渴望而怦怦直跳，让他的话语急切颤抖地说出。

Sam换到他的上方，轻松地把他压在床上，近乎危险的眼神牢牢地钉在Dean身上。Dean的头向后仰，两道眉毛紧紧地皱在一起。Sam的手伸到他们中间握住了Dean的阴茎。

“我丈夫的东西这么粗，这么长。”Sam粗声说道，滑下身去舔咬Dean的乳头。

“嗯嗯嗯，你也是。你把我弄得好舒服。”Dean呻吟着。

Sam呜咽地挤压了一下自己的老二，太硬了。他已经不能再慢慢来了，他冲动地从Dean身下滑下来，把他的腿掰开推上去。Dean无比感激，他们还有一辈子的时间可以用来慢慢做爱，但现在他对这个还陌生的人的欲望已经不能更强烈了。

“你怎么会是我的呢？”Sam的呼吸拂过Dean的洞口，弄得他全身发痒，脊梁骨上下颤抖。

Dean还没来得及回答，Sam热辣罪恶的舌头就毫无预警地舔过他的会阴处，这神圣的感觉让他的屁股从床上弹了起来，他的手紧紧地握住了自己老二。Sam的大手粗暴地分开他的臀瓣，舌头在他的洞口拖曳，舔舐，探索着突破，让他放松，湿润地打开他。Dean开始不知所措地吐出他爱人的名字，抱着自己的双腿，扭动着臀部，Sam的舌头贴在他的屁股上，坚挺而湿润，令人绝望的狂热。如果他以前也有过这种感觉，现在是完全记不清了。感觉就像第一次有人触碰他，有人品尝他，但他知道他是安全的。他感觉就像触了电，他想要更多，想要Sam的全部。

“你的味道真好，宝—Dean。”Sam低声说着，把手指伸进嘴里舔湿。

Dean咧嘴一笑，咬着下嘴唇，低头看着他双腿之间的这个美男，“你想叫我什么都行，宝贝。”

Sam几乎害羞地笑了笑，亲吻他裸露的大腿，食指在他的洞口拨弄。很快Dean就把它完全吞进，呻吟着在床上扭动。

“再来点，Sam，我可以接受。”

Sam把第二根手指按进他又湿又热的屁股里，他的呼吸急促起来。Sam用手指来来回回地干，最后又抚摸他饥渴的老二。大腿上轻柔的吻交替着尖锐的啃咬，暗示Dean他爱人的欲望已经越来越强烈。当Sam用三根手指把Dean玩弄得大喊他要射了时，他抽出了手指，留下Dean在床上扭动着呜咽。

Sam迅速起身拉下他的内裤，终于把那根跳动的阴茎暴露在Dean面前。他看起来就像一个性爱之神，完美无缺。Dean忍不住贪婪地看着他，他空虚的洞紧张地期待着，等待被这个粗长的东西填满。

Sam跪在他两腿之间，脸上虔诚的表情就好像他对Dean的想法与Dean对他的迷恋是完全吻合的。Sam检查了床头柜，Dean要感谢自己，不管是不是他把润滑剂藏在那儿的。他感觉到Sam抹了一些在他的洞口，他咬住手指同时锁上他的下巴，这样他就不会张嘴去乞求什么。终于，他感觉到Sam巨大的阴茎顶着他的洞口，平稳地滑进，慢慢地把他填满。Dean用手捂住嘴以免自己哭出来，这感觉太他妈好了。但Sam把他的手拿开了。

“我想听你为我呻吟。”Sam喃喃地说。他俯下身子，深深地吻住Dean，把他的老二往后拉，然后又深深地操进Dean的身体里。Dean贴着Sam的嘴唇在呻吟，他控制不住自己，因为Sam有节奏地操干他而呼吸急促。他能够感觉到自己的身体在打开以适应Sam，感觉到自己的颤抖与紧缩，感觉到自己身体里涌动的快感。

“感觉怎么样？”Dean气喘吁吁。他好热，太热了。

“感觉太他妈好了，Dean，你太紧了。”

“你难以置信的性感，Sam。”Dean紧紧地抱着他，这样他就可以亲吻并舔舐那张漂亮的嘴，Sam那光滑坚硬的阴茎让他就像通了电，放大了他的感觉。他用手抚摸着那汗津津的背肌，又摸了摸他湿漉漉的长发。Sam用力地抽插着，插到底再抽出，让他的每一寸都紧紧贴过Dean的屁股。持续的填满，Sam的呼吸与呻吟，臀部的拍打声，太超过了，Dean几乎就要高潮了。

突然，他感觉自己的脑袋好像裂开了。他大声叫喊着紧紧闭上眼睛，无数侵扰的画面充斥着他的视野。这些画面在他脑海里迅速闪过，填补了记忆的空白。用棍子戳一只死青蛙，妈妈在阳光下微笑，哭着说想吃冰淇淋爸爸却不为所动，Sam迈出的第一步，妈妈在厨房做蛋糕，Bobby叔叔给了他一把气弹枪，Sam第一天上学，爸爸驾驶着Baby兜风，Sammy要去斯坦福，吸血鬼巢穴里Sammy在他身边，破烂旅馆里Sammy坐在他旁边的床上，Sammy，Sammy。

“Sammy？”Dean的声音颤抖着，像是从很远的地方传来而不是从他嘴里说出来。他用问句的方式说出这个名字，但他知道那是谁。他比了解自己的更加了解Sam的气息。他知道是Sam僵硬在他身上，汗流浃背，赤身裸体，眼睛瞪大，惊恐万分。Sam在他身体里。他弟弟的老二在他屁股里。

Sam快速地爬起来，从Dean身上把自己拽出来，什么也没留给他，让他为身后的空虚感到一丝懊悔。

“D-Dean，这他妈怎么回事？”Sam神色慌张地想找一条床单盖住自己，但没有找到，他们刚才把所有的被单都掀到了地板上。

“天呐，我们...操。”Dean粗声粗气地说，他坐起来，用手遮住他硬梆梆的老二，病态的羞耻感舔舐着他的肚子和裸露的胸膛。他妈的，他妈的，他妈的！

“为什么，为什么我们会——”

“我没有操纵你，Sam。”Dean坚定地说。他弟弟没有指控什么，但Dean在自我防御上什么时候慢下过脚步。

“我不知道——我不是我自己，我，我忘了我是谁——”Sam结结巴巴地说，他满脸通红，但这和他之前的卖力无关。

“抓狂是没有用的。”Dean虚伪地说，他感觉自己都快被恐慌勒死了。但他们不能都失控，他必须要让Sam稳住。“我们都忘了自己是谁...一定是...”

“那个该死的盒子！我说过让你不要玩它！”

Dean惊恐地盯着自己的脚，眉头紧皱，脸色和Sam一样。他很少听到他的弟弟如此的歇斯底里，他觉得自己的肠子都要被罪恶感搅碎了。“是，但你没能搞清楚那个鬼东西是什么，这不光是我一个人的责任。”Dean嘟囔着说。

Sam重重地叹了口气，Dean让自己看向他。对他的陌生感还记忆犹新，欣赏他的身体，他的容貌，和他的嘴唇。对他的渴望与和他一起的享受。他咬着嘴唇，心怦怦直跳。他们身体刚才相贴的地方还在燃烧。该死的，被Sam操得太爽了。

“Sam，你能不能看看我。”Dean的声音比他本意的更严厉一些。淡褐色的目光迟疑地慢慢移上他的身体，与他对视。“我们不知道我们是谁，我们以为我们是一对。”天呐，他真的好性感，漂亮的汗水还在闪闪发光。

“我在上我的哥哥，在操他...”Sam咬着嘴唇，双手紧紧地捂着阴茎，身体前倾，看上去很痛苦。只要他伸手就能够触摸到他，安慰他。

“你还硬着吗？”Dean直截了当地问道。

“我现在真的接受不了你嘲笑我。”湿漉漉的头发已经贴到了他脸上，他不再和Dean对视，眉头紧皱，一副需要解脱的无助表情。他听到自己似乎呜咽了一声，他把手掌根压在自己身上，他真的需要释放。

“过来。”声音变得很柔和，他的大哥想要解决这个问题。

“这太操蛋了。我不应该-不应该想要——”

“过来，Sam，”Dean低喃道，“我也还硬着。”他伸出一只手捏了捏Sam颤抖的大腿，Sam一被他触摸就融化了，低下了头。Dean开始使劲拉扯他，他的大腿，他的胳膊，绝望的情绪越来越强烈。Sam向后靠，慢慢地摇着头，好像内心正在发生剧烈的冲突。

“Dean...”当Dean分开双腿，向他展示他的阴茎时，Sam双唇分开，呼吸急促。当Sam爬向他两腿之间时，Dean让自己躺下，拉着Sam的胳膊把他拉到了自己身上。

“Sam，我喜欢。”他最后一个字还没说出来，就被Sam咽进了嘴里。他发出呜咽的声音，热切的回应着。

“这肯定是疯了，”Sam贴着Dean的脖子说道，“但我想要你，我他妈太想回到你里面了， 我太想了。”

“那你还在等什么？”Dean声音沙哑。

这一次Sam肯定是在呜咽了，他把Dean的腿推到它们应该在的位置，用他不知为何现在更硬更粗的老二进入Dean。这感觉太他妈对了。

“天啊，Dean，太棒了。”Sam猛地一挺臀部，快速地用劲插进他哥哥的身体，不遗余力。Dean眼睛翻起，沉浸在不可思议的舒爽中。他错过了这么多，真是罪过。

“你太棒了，我之前差点就到了。”Dean呻吟着。

“Uhhhh。”他的赞美一定是值得奖赏的，因为Sam开始一边干着他，一边抚摸着他的阴茎，每一次的插入都能到底。“我记得我舔过你的屁股，你知道吗，味道真好。我全都记得。”

“我宝贝弟弟，的那张嘴。”他弟弟熟练的舌头和下流话给他留下了深刻的印象，他真的没想到那个书呆子修道士会有这样的天赋。

“看着你在地堡里走来走去，我就想要你，想要你的身体，舔遍你全身，占有你的屁股。”他咬着Dean的脖子。

“我也是，Sammy，我也是。我整天眼睛都离不开你。一看到你就想要你。”

“Dean。”Sam呻吟着他的名字，这是世界上最美妙的声音。和之前还是陌生人时喊出的不同，这一声名字的呼唤浸透了他们的过去，他们彼此依赖，他们亲密无间。

“噢天呐，不要停，Sammy，不要停！”

“我喜欢你是我的。”Sam贴着他的耳边说出这句话，让Dean的胃比以往任何时候都紧缩。

“操，我是你的，我的全部，都是你的。”他的屁股抖动着，紧紧夹着Sam的阴茎。

“为我射吧。让我看看你有多爱我的老二，哥哥。”Sam换了个角度，让他的顶端能碰到Dean的前列腺，手用惊人的速度给他打手枪。Dean眼花缭乱，狠狠地射在了他们汗涔涔的身体间。

“灌满我，Sam，来吧。”他呻吟着，亲吻Sam湿淋淋的太阳穴。Sam又抽插了几次，然后颤抖着，深深地射在了他的屁股里。

Sam把全身的重量都压在Dean身上，让Dean搂着他，不愿让他放手，也不愿离开。动就意味着思考，意味着交谈，意味着Sammy会想要寻求一个答案。Dean只想再享受一会儿作为他爱人的幻想，没有其他问题，就再待一会儿。

END


End file.
